


Forever Your Dork

by katara



Category: Free!
Genre: Bath Bomb, Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Free! Shipping Relay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SouMako - Freeform, Sousuke is a dork, Team Kakashi - Freeform, blowjob, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke plans out a romantic dinner so he can finally propose to Makoto. However, Sousuke’s plan doesn’t exactly work out as planned. (NOTE: Fluff and a whole lot of unecessary smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Your Dork

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Free! Shipping Relay.  
> Theme: WEDDINGS

 Sousuke finished packing up the spaghetti sauce and stuck it in the fridge. Glancing at the fridge once more, he sighed. A year ago, the thought of him cooking a homemade meal for someone else would've been unthinkable. But Makoto and that dorky smile of his made him want to do sappy stuff like this.

Sousuke ran his hand through his unkempt hair, slumping onto the sofa. Today was the day. After mulling over it for over a month, he finally decided that he was going to propose to Makoto on their anniversary. He knew how much of a romantic Makoto was, so with the help of his overenthusiastic friends he had planned a romantic evening for Makoto. He even made spaghetti with meatballs, as he knew Makoto was a sucker for Disney movies; and that one movie about the dogs and the spaghetti or something.

As he began to doze off, the sound of the door clicking open snapped him awake.

"I'm home! Mmm, Sousuke what's this? Something smells really good!", Makoto said, tugging his shoes off. Sousuke stood in front of him, leaning against the wall and tilting his head sideways to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

 "Well that's.. for later. Uh. Come on Makoto, let's get you freshened up.", Sousuke said, guiding Makoto's dark grey pea coat off of his shoulders, leading him towards the bath.

 "Eeeh, Sousuke is this a romantic anniversary dinner? Wow, I'm so excited!", Makoto said, giggling lightly, as Sousuke interlaced their fingers together.

 "I'll run the bath. Start undressing.", Sousuke said, leaning down and fiddling with the knobs. He already knew exactly what temperature Makoto liked his baths.

 "Oh! So eager Sousuke..", Makoto said, drawing out the word 'eager' and snickering. Sousuke looked behind him, staring at Makoto unimpressed.

 "Okay okay sheesh Mr.  _I can't take a joke",_ Makoto chuckled, unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his pants. Sousuke ogled Makoto's back muscles unabashedly as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt and pulled off the undershirt underneath. Before, Makoto would have gotten flustered and probably fell flat on his face, but after knowing how much he affected Sousuke, he had grown into the biggest tease Sousuke had ever met. Maybe even worse than Kisumi.

 Noticing his gaze, Makoto grinned at Sousuke and pushed his hair up with one hand before he stepped into the tub. Sousuke stared at him.

 How unfair. Makoto knew that move was his weakness. Sousuke quickly recovered, smacking Makoto's ass lightly before he had lowered himself into the tub. Makoto gasped softly, swiveling his head back before pouting, looking up at Sousuke.

 "Alright Makoto I bought some of those things you were talking about, the uh.. bath explosions."

 "What, really? Aww thank you so much! I love you _soooo_ much!! By the way they're bath _bombs._ ", Makoto said, smiling widely as Sousuke held out a bag of those infernal glittery soap chunks. Sousuke had peeked inside the bag, out of curiosity, and his hands had been stained with glitter instantly. It had not been fun washing off that insanely persistent pink glitter.

 Makoto rummaged through the bag excitedly, when he suddenly paused.

 "Oh my gosh is this the Golden Wonder bath bomb!! I've always wanted to try this one! How did you know?", Makoto said, wriggling around in the bathtub in excitement.

 "I didn't. I just thought the color suited you. It matched your eyes.", Sousuke shrugged, secretly extremely pleased that he had picked right.

 Makoto rummaged through the bag a moment more, occasionally letting out a few appreciative gasps and comments. He picked out the Golden Wonder and stared up at Sousuke.

 "Come _on_ , Sousuke!", Makoto said, taking the initiative and tugging at his pants.

 "What? Oh HELL no Makoto I am not stepping in that fairy glitter water.", Sousuke said stepping away and crossing his arms.

 "But Souuu-chan it's really fun! I promise! If you don't like it, you can get out! Just try it, okay? For me?", Makoto said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sousuke sighed.

 Makoto smiled as Sousuke lowered himself into the water. He knew his puppy dog eyes always worked against his dorky boyfriend. Sousuke maneuvered Makoto into his lap and wrapped his arms around Makoto's stomach, burying his head into his shoulder. 

 "Alright just put the damn thing in.", Sousuke grunted, speaking against Makoto's shoulder, which he knew was extremely sensitive. Makoto shivered a bit, trying not to interpret what he had said in a dirty way. The last time he'd topped Sousuke he had been so cute..

 Makoto shook his head and put dropped the bath bomb in. It began fizzing wildly and moving around the tub. He giggled and began playfully pushing it around the water.

 "Sousuke look, look! Isn't it cool! Makoto said, turning his head around to see Sousuke's reaction. Sousuke smiled fondly and ruffled Makoto's hair.

 "Hmm yeah.. pretty cool.", Sousuke said. He chuckled to himself thinking that Makoto really resembled a kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

 Once the bath bomb had completely dissolved, it left the bath water a sort of emerald green. Makoto sighed contentedly and leaned back onto Sousuke's chest. They sat in silence, enjoying the warmth, and Sousuke gently cupped water over Makoto's head and began lathering his hair with lavender scented shampoo.

 Makoto sat back, using Sousuke's legs as armrests. After massaging Makoto's scalp properly, he trailed his sud-soaked hands down to his shoulders. Makoto yelped a bit in surprise, then relaxed under Sousuke's touch.

Sousuke began moving his thumbs in smooth circles on Makoto's shoulder, admiring his sun-kissed tan skin and phenomenal back muscles. Makoto moaned, quite erotically too, and rolled his shoulders back, causing his back muscles to tense up then relax. Sousuke smirked, ignoring the twitch in his cock, knowing too well that Makoto was doing it purposely.

 Without missing a beat, Sousuke dragged his large hands (yaoi hands, as Makoto calls them) down Makoto's sides and explored up his chest, ghosting over Makoto's cock, which was also beginning to harden. Makoto froze, holding his breath as Sousuke's fingers brushed over his nipples.

 "Mmm.. Sousuke, I want..", Makoto whispered, before slowly gyrating his hips back onto Sousuke's now rapidly hardening cock.

 Sousuke complied, thrusting his hips forward, feeling his erection slip in between Makoto's perfectly round ass. Makoto whined softly, practically sitting in Sousuke's lap as they grinded slowly against each other. The water made their movements slower and smooth, in contrast to their normally heated and rough sex. Sousuke decided it was a nice change of pace.

 Sousuke began teasing and pinching Makoto's nipples, grinning when he began mewling indecently, rutting against Sousuke shakily, his whole body shuddering with pleasure. Sousuke continued teasing his hardened pink nipples with one hand, while the other snaked around Makoto and gripped his cock firmly.

 Makoto jolted, hips bucking up involuntarily as he tried to thrust into Sousuke's hand. Makoto looked back at Sousuke, his eyes dark and unfocused. Sousuke's breath hitched.

 How the hell could his boyfriend look so dangerous and sexy with a fucking bubble Mohawk? In fact, Makoto hadn't even noticed what Sousuke had done to his hair. Sousuke moved his hand through Makoto's soft hair, messing up his carefully constructed Mohawk before pressing his lips to Makoto's roughly.

 Sousuke slowly slid his hand up and down Makoto's shaft, loving how he begged and pleaded Sousuke for more. After a few strokes, Sousuke got impatient and began jerking him off at a fast pace. Meanwhile, Sousuke's cock had become painfully hard and he eased some of the friction grinding in between Makoto's thighs, which were clenched tight.

 Sousuke stopped thrusting, holding Makoto's hips still.

 "Makoto, lean over the tub.", Sousuke murmured, his voice rough and sensual. Makoto, in a daze of pleasure, leaned over the other side of the tub, knowing what was going to happen next.

 Sousuke gazed at Makoto's firm butt a bit more, mouth watering at how his thighs were trembling from the pleasure. Makoto really did have such beautiful thighs. Sousuke always loved to put bite marks and hickeys on the inner skin of those amazingly smooth thighs. Sousuke squeezed Makoto's ass before massaging his thighs, spreading soap bubbles on the sensitive skin there.

 Makoto turned back to him, too embarrassed to do anything but gaze at what Sousuke was doing. His face was blushing pink from all the attention on his backside.

 Sousuke lightly slapped his ass before positioning his cock at Makoto's backside. Makoto gazed at Sousuke, his eyes dark and lustful.

 "Annh.. Sousuke, I need you.. ah, now.. please", Makoto moaned pleadingly, sticking his ass out further. Sousuke grinned, eyes narrowing as he slid his cock in between Makoto's thighs, just below his balls.

 "Sousuke, you missed...ah!", Makoto was cut off as Sousuke began thrusting his hips harshly, stimulating Makoto's balls roughly. Makoto's eyes widened as he realized what Sousuke was doing.

 "Mmmn, Sousuke... ahn, why?"

 "You didn't actually think I was going to fuck you without any preparation?", Sousuke asked teasingly, while reaching around Makoto and jerking him off sloppily.

 "That's, ugh... for later. Have some patience.", Sousuke promised, as Makoto's cock began twitching. Within moments, Makoto trembled, jerkily moaning out Sousuke's name as he came on the side of the bathtub. Sousuke soon followed, chanting his boyfriends name hoarsely.

 Makoto watched the bath tub as the emerald green bath water disappeared down the drain. He turned his head towards Sousuke, who was rubbing the towel gently across Makoto's brown locks.

 "Mmm, Sousuke...what was that?", Makoto asked shyly, not meeting Sousuke's eyes.

 "Ah. well, I just.. didn't want to tire you out.. You didn't like it?"

 "No! No... I actually.. really liked it..", Makoto said blushing red, his voice close to a whisper. Sousuke grinned mischievously and hung the towel up.

 "Now then! Your dinner is awaiting you!", Sousuke gestured to the open door with an exaggerated bow. Makoto chuckled at his usually stoic boyfriends' silly behavior before passing through the door, not even surprised when Sousuke slapped his butt once before leading him to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Sousuke pulled out the chair for Makoto and swiftly lit up the vanilla scented candle on the table, somehow immediately creating a romantic and sultry mood.

 Makoto smiled at Sousuke as he returned after a few minutes, carrying two plates of steaming spaghetti, topped with meatballs.

 "Let's eat.", Sousuke said smiling back as he sat across from Makoto. They both dug in, Makoto commenting several times about how Sousuke was such an amazing cook. They talked about anything and everything, Makoto rambling excitedly about a romance serial that began airing today.

 Once they had finished their spaghetti, Sousuke took their plates and headed towards the kitchen, soon emerging with a beautifully decorated chocolate cake.

 "Eeeeh, Sousuke did you make that? It's so beautiful!", Makoto exclaimed, leaning out of his chair completely to get a closer look.

 "Well- yeah, you said that you liked chocolate cake right?", Sousuke said smiling lightly, the secondhand excitement getting to him.

 Makoto squealed and freaked out a bit more, even taking some photos of the cake on his phone, as Sousuke shook his head chuckling.

 "I'm cutting it Makoto. Tell me how much you want.", Sousuke said, sinking the knife cleanly into the cake.

 Makoto and Sousuke sat in silence as Makoto ate a large slice of the cake. Sousuke leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and smiling as Makoto let out almost pornographic moans while eating the frosting covered bits.

 Halfway through his slice, Makoto realized Sousuke wasn't eating any. He looked over at Sousuke, head tilting in confusion.

 "Sousuke, aren't you going to eat any?"

 "Mmh, maybe later. Don't feel like it.", Sousuke replied. Honestly, he was always strict with his health after his shoulder. He only let loose occasionally.

 "Please, Sousuke! Just a bit! It's really good okay, just try some, okay?", Makoto pleaded, looking up at Sousuke through his lashes. Sousuke wondered why he was feeling a sense of deja vu before replying.

 "Makoto, you think you can just get away with anything, don't you?"

 Makoto ignored the comment and leaned over the table, pushing the fork towards Sousuke. Sousuke eyed the piece of cake and sighed, reaching his hand out to take the piece.

 Suddenly, Makoto retracted the fork and glared at him, like a mother scolding a child. Sousuke paused, then groaned loudly before leaning forwards in his chair and putting his mouth around the fork.

 He chewed slowly, trying not to smile as Makoto stared at him, still poised over the table.

 "So? How is it?"

 "It's -it's good. Wait, why the hell are you asking me? I'm the one who made it! Sheesh!", Sousuke stuttered, blushing a little under Makoto's intense gaze.

 "Aha! I told you it was yummy!", Makoto agreed, nodding his head solemnly while sitting back down in his chair.

 Makoto brought another forkful of cake to his mouth and bit down on it greedily. He took some frosting and licked it off the fork in an exaggerated manner. Makoto looked over to see Sousuke's flat look and began laughing.

 They polished off almost half of the cake; Makoto eating a bite then leaning over to feed Sousuke some. They gazed into each other's eyes, occasionally chuckling at how silly they were being.

 "Phew! I'm so full! Can't get better than this!", Makoto said, leaning back and patting his belly.

 "Uuuugh I can't believe you stuffed so much cake into me!", Sousuke whined dropping his head onto the table. Makoto looked over at Sousuke wallowing in despair and smiled softly. Sousuke was such a big softie.

 "Hey Sousuke?"

 "Hm?",Sousuke replied, raising his head from the table.

 "Did you really plan something this romantic by yourself? Did Rin help you out or-"

 Makoto didn't get to finish his thought as Sousuke had suddenly moved in front of Makoto, putting his finger to Makoto's lips.

 "Don't talk about another man when you're alone with me."

 Makoto and Sousuke stared at each other, face to face, neither of them moving. Suddenly Makoto's breath hitched and he turned his face away, giggling infectiously.

 "What. Why are you laughing.", Sousuke said, after watching Makoto calm down from his fit of laughter.

 "Sousuke what are you-"

 "I thought girls liked that guy. With the singular interests."

 "Oh my god Sousuke are you talking about Christian Grey. He's an abusive character by the way."

 "Oh. Damn it.", Sousuke muttered, glaring at the floor. Makoto looked at him, feeling a bit sorry for laughing now.

 "Sousuke I just- You don't have to act like someone else. You're one of the most caring people I have ever known and I'm proud to say you're my boyfriend. I love you just the way you are; sappy or not. Okay?", Makoto beamed, flashing Sousuke his signature sunshine smile.

 Sousuke stared down at his boyfriend. Fuck it.

 He dropped to one knee, cradling Makoto's right hand gently, before kissing it softly. Makoto watched in surprise, his eyes questioning as he watched Sousuke.

 "Makoto. Do you remember when we first met at the relay? I was in the showers when my shoulder was acting up and you walked in on me... that was the first time I had ever opened up to someone. I had just met you, but I felt like you were the one. I never knew that I could ever love anyone this much, Makoto. I'm the happiest man in the world because of you...", Sousuke said, looking up at Makoto with a determined look on his face.

 "Would you... allow me a little more happiness?", Sousuke said, pulling out a small black box.

 "Makoto, marry me?"

 Sousuke looked up at Makoto's face anxiously. He waited. And waited.

 "Makoto?"

 Makoto gasped loudly and his eyes focused on Sousuke again. His cheeks began to flame red, and he covered his cheeks with his hands.

 "I'm so sorry Sousuke, it's just-", Makoto cried out desperately.

 Sousuke could feel his chest burning from embarrassment. He began to stand up, apologizing.

 "I guess I was rushing things. Sorry for freaking you out, Makoto.", Sousuke muttered, hurt that Makoto had denied him. He had never expected Makoto to full out _reject_ him.

 "No!", Makoto cried out suddenly, pushing down on Sousuke's shoulders, making his knee land on the hardwood floor again with a thump.

 "I'm so sorry for ruining your proposal Sousuke, honest! I was just.. a bit surprised!", Makoto explained, completely flustered, waving his hands around emphatically.

 "Why the hell would you be _surprised_?"

 "Well, Sousuke, um- didn't you propose to me already? Last week?"

 "What the hell are you talking about?"

 "Remember, when I was doing _that.._ you know!"

 "Uh, no Makoto I don't know."

 "I was- I _licked_ you down there."

 Sousuke paused, thinking back to the last time Makoto had sucked him off.

 

* * *

 

 "Mmh- fucking _hell_ Mako how are you so good at th-this?", Sousuke practically whimpered out as Makoto looked up at Sousuke and grinned devilishly, pressing messy kisses to his sensitive foreskin. Sousuke was completely wrecked, and Makoto could tell, from the way Sousuke was babbling things he would never say under normal circumstances.

 "Makoto- _fuck_ you're so good, so _perfect.._ you're so pretty when you take my cock like this..", Sousuke rambled, his head dropping back onto the sofa from pleasure.

 Makoto chuckled a bit around Sousuke's cock, making Sousuke groan loudly and buck his hips up. Makoto decided to step it up a notch, rubbing and sucking the foreskin lightly before ducking his head down sharply, taking Sousuke fully into his mouth. Makoto forcefully held down Sousuke's hips as he wriggled around on the couch.

 He moved slowly, torturously sliding his lips down and up his shaft. He nuzzled his nose into Sousuke's dark curls and _swallows._ Sousuke removed his hand from the couch and softly threads his fingers through the soft brown locks.

 Makoto pulled off from Sousuke's cock, creating a wet, extremely lewd noise. Makoto focused on the head, sucking it and twirling his tongue around the foreskin. Makoto used his hand to jerk him off slowly as he suddenly licked the slit of Sousuke's cock, lapping up the pearls of precome.

 Sousuke was close, and soon he was chanting random bits of gibberish and praises as he came, spurting his release into Makoto's mouth. Makoto swallowed with ease and pulled off of his cock, looking up at Sousuke.

 "Makoto, mmf- fuck, Makoto _marry me,_ god you're so amazing.."

 Makoto stared up at him, nuzzling Sousuke's cock to his cheek, before replying.

 "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

 

"Makoto, I can't believe you took _that_ as a confession.", Sousuke whispered, covering his mouth with his large hand and blushing profusely. He clutched the little black box with a sweaty hand.

 "I'm sorry!", Makoto said, wringing his hands and looking down.

 They stared at each other, both equally embarrassed. Sousuke still on one knee, reached out for Makoto's hand again.

 "So... is that a yes?", Sousuke asked, looking up at Makoto with a knowing smile.

 Makoto's eyes welled up as he looked into Sousuke's eyes.

 "Yes, of course I'll marry you Sousuke.", Makoto replied, smiling brightly as he leant down to wrap his arms around Sousuke. Sousuke froze and his eyes widened. He tried to remember the last time he was this happy and he wound his arms around Makoto protectively, hugging him fiercely.

 

* * *

 

 Later, as they cuddled on the couch while Makoto admired the ring on his hand, Sousuke was the first to speak, breaking their comfortable silence.

 "You totally ruined my proposal you know, Makoto."

 Makoto flushed again, twiddling with the ring on his finger as he looked down guiltily.

 "And I even prepared all of your favorite things for you...", Sousuke trailed off, holding Makoto's chin and tilting his face upwards to look at him. It seemed Makoto remembered the incident with the bath bomb as he suddenly turned cherry red, averting his eyes from Sousuke's.

 "Don't worry, Makoto.", Sousuke said simply, leaning forwards slightly to lightly press his lips to Makoto's.

 "I'll make you take responsibility.", Sousuke stated, standing up swiftly before picking up Makoto bridal style, walking towards their bedroom. Makoto let himself be carried for a few seconds before realizing what Sousuke meant.

 "You're such a dork.", Makoto said, smiling and snuggling against Sousuke's chest.

"And now I'm _your_ dork.", Sousuke said, cradling Makoto carefully, smiling down at him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> FYI [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMsYYTuOVJs) is the bath bomb they used.  
> My tumblr is :  
> soumako-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
